La mort du rossignol
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Il lui sourit en retour, et c'est tendre, c'est beau. On oublie la guerre, et le froid, les privations, la haine, les autres. Ils ont dix huit ans et ils sont comme les autres... BZPP


* * *

**20/VI/08  
Demain c'est l'été !**

* * *

Il pleut.

HEIN ! QUI A DIT, C'EST NORMAL !? Ouai ouai. Pas parce qu'on est en Bretagne que c'est normal, jvous jure, tsss.

Le pire du pire, c'est que je porte toujours les marques de mon bronzage de y a deux semaines. Jme disais que l'été était bien annoncé et tout, soleil, chaleur et tout. Pfff. Dans ma culotte oui.

En plus, jcrois que je suis malade. Un début en tout cas. Et pis j'ai le dos cassé. Ouai. Mon ostéo, trop beau trop gentil, il était sensé me réparer pas me flinguer le dos. J'hallucine quoi. Et pis j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. A cause de Popote et de son film à la con. Ben ouai, j'ai regardé **'Je suis une légende'** et je reste traumatisée à vie. ... Ouai j'exagère un minimum **xD** C'était un bon film, j'ai pleuré ce qui est bon signe, j'ai poussé deux-trois hurlements et pis ses parents nous ont fait flippé en rentrant du restau. Ils ont cogné à la porte d'entrée (On avait mis les quatres verrous... Sait-on jamais... **xD**) Du coup, on a sursauté, on a crié, le chien a aboyé comme un fou et après, en montant se coucher, Popote a refusé de me laisser aller aux toilettes parce qu'elle voulait pas rester seule. Résultat, jl'ai abandonnée dans la chambre de ses parents, jsuis allée sur le trône en vérifiant que aucun monstre se cachait dans la baignoire.

Soirée riche en évènements.

Jpasse pas pour une timbrée là ? Non ? Okay, c'est bon **:p **

Et pis la France est éliminée. Les Portugais aussi !** (6)** Mwahahaaa ! Enfin voilà quoi.

J'ai loué sept livres à la bibliothèque aussi. Des trucs pour ma rentrée **xD** Ouai j'ai encore deux mois mais jpréfère m'y prendre tôt pour lire ce con de Stendhal là.

Enfin bref.

Donc si je suis là, c'est pour vous présenter mon nouvel OS, qui n'est pas si nouveau que ça vu que ça fait depuis début février qu'il est écrit. Mais bon, jpréférais attendre d'avoir terminé de poster **Pandémonium** (D'ailleurs merci aux derniers reviewers ! Jvous aime les Aminch's ! **(L)** Et si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines reviews, faites le moi savoir) Et pis là j'ai eu comme un coup de blues. Ben ouai. **Mrs Inspiration s'est faite la malle**, la salope. M'a abandonnée. Du coup, j'écris plus et jm'ennuie alors que je suis en vacances. C'est trop triste. Du coup, ben jposte maintenant cet OS mais vous attendez pas à un nouveau les jours prochains. **J'arrive plus à écrire**. Mais dans SEPT jours, y a **Anadyomede** qui débarque en Bretagne (La pauvre...) et je sens que ça va déménager tout ça **xD** Mwaaahahahahaaa ! (D'ailleurs, toujours pas rangé ma chambre)

Rmmm. Que dire sur cet OS ? **Blaise** entre en scène. Mon p'tit chou. Méchant Mangemort qui torture gentille fille de chez les Phénix. Jvous laisse voir qui est l'heureuse **élue** même si vous avez du déjà regarder en haut de la page pour voir les personnages. Héh hé. Pas folle la guêpe. C'est encore un truc noir, avec des gens qui souffrent partout, un peu de sang et tout le bataclan habituel. Je précise aussi que dans cet OS, le nom **Zabini** est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Blaise. Parce que je suppose que son père a pas vécu assez longtemps pour connaître son fils... **:)** C'est horrible ce que je dis **xD** Oh et sinon j'ai déjà posté cet OS, du moins une remière partie sur la communauté de **pompom power** mais bon jdois avouer ne pas comprendre grand chose donc je reviens sur feufeu** :)**

Donc voilà. Jvais vous laisser lire. Faut que je réfléchisse à comment je m'habille ce soir. Hé hé jvais à une **fête** (Un baisodrome pour reprendre les termes de Marraine) même si j'hésite de plus en plus à m'y rendre, because mal au dos, à la gorge, à la tête et que fête alcool coucher tard danser Plus plus plus gros mal de tête... Enfin voilà quoi. En plus ça se passe dans une salle de fêtes, où on va devoir dormir (Jvais prier pour que personne soit malade et gerbe un peu partout **:p**)

Et pis demain y a mon demi cousin par non alliance qui débarque, le plus magnifique bout de chou de l'univers que j'aime de tout mon coeur et donc faut pas que je sois dans le pâté **:D**

Bisouxx à vous les gens. Excusez ce racontage de life, mais ça faisait longtemps et ça m'avait manqué **:)**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-x-

**La mort du rossignol**

**-x-**

* * *

Les sabots retentissent un long moment encore dans la grande cour. Le centaure de gauche incline la tête, les yeux vides de celui qui ne pense plus, qui subit en silence et qui sert à contre cœur.

Le Mangemort la pousse et elle tombe à genoux sur les pierres. Il la relève avec brutalité et la fait passer devant l'attelage des centaures asservis. Ils ne la regardent pas. Les yeux fixes, l'échine pliée, ils démarrent quand l'homme installé sur la voiture leur ordonne d'avancer.

Le Mangemort lui empoigne le bras et la traîne jusqu'à la grande porte. Sur les gravures qui l'ornent, elle reconnaît les signes de la porte Nord de la Cité noire. _J'entre en Enfer_. Des gardes en faction, la tête cachée par le lourd capuchon, masses informes avec leurs grosses capes les laissent passer après avoir vérifié le tatouage sinistre sur le bras des trois Mangemorts.

Elle détourne le regard pour ne pas voir la Marque et ils rient, se moquent parce qu'elle est une gosse apeurée, une pauvre gamine morte de peur. _C'est vous les gosses. C'est vous les gamins. C'est vous les enfants terrifiés._

- Avance.

Elle avance. Les pieds traînants sur les dalles des galeries, le souffle rauque, les yeux baissés. Elle parcourt d'innombrables couloirs où des silhouettes accroupies lavent le sol, recroquevillées par la peur.

- Il est là.

Elle hoche la tête et on la pousse avec violence contre la porte. Elle s'ouvre et ils entrent tous les quatre. Elle sent presque leur excitation à l'idée de se retrouver enfin face à lui, à ce dieu envoyé sur terre, ce dieu qui tue par jeu, qui détruit et ricane. Le plus jeune, peut-être douze ans, se tasse un peu. C'est effrayant. C'est fascinant. Toute cette tension, ce silence religieux, cet air révérencieux qui flotte dans la salle.

Le trône est magnifique, sublime avec ses reflets d'un rouge éclatant, ses dorures et ses rubis incrustés dans le marbre sanglant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y est assis, aussi majestueux que peut l'être un monstre. Il les regarde venir, des flammes dans les yeux et ses lèvres se plissent.

- Maître, s'inclinent les trois chiens.

Il ne dit rien, parce qu'on ne parle pas aux esclaves.

- Nous avons trouvé cette espionne près de la ruelle des Vélanes au Nord. Nous vous l'avons emmenée.

Toujours le silence assourdissant. Elle peut presque entendre les Mangemorts déglutir. Ils la lâchent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés quand le Seigneur les regarde. _Sortez_. Elle aussi, elle entend sa voix vipérine dans sa tête, cette voix glaciale qui pourrait dire « Couchez les chiens ! » mais qui préfère les illusions, montrer à ses serviteurs qu'il leur est reconnaissant alors qu'il les méprise, qu'il voudrait leur cracher dessus.

Elle s'étale sur le sol, aux pieds du dieu. Elle essaie de se relever parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'abaisser à _ça_, à révérer un imposteur, mais elle sent une main invisible appuyer avec force sur son dos et elle retombe, la respiration sifflante. Les chiens reculent, la tête baissée et le petit ne quitte pas le Maître des yeux. Il le remarque parce qu'un homme, un monstre de ce genre sait tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de ses esclaves.

- Approche.

La voix est froide, elle crisse, comme un ongle sur un tableau noire, comme une malédiction sortie d'outre-tombe. Le gamin jette un œil à son chef d'équipe qui le fixe, un peu mauvais parce qu'il a su se faire remarquer par le Lord. Le môme avance, les yeux brillants. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de la femme hoquetant sur le sol.

Le Lord lève une main, paume vers le gosse et soudain, il referme sa main. L'enfant porte sa main sur sa gorge, les yeux écarquillés. Il essaie de cracher, inspire et expire alors que la pression se resserre autour de sa gorge. Le Lord relâche soudain et le gosse s'affale comme un pantin brisé. Il pleure et replie ses jambes sur son ventre.

- On ne regarde pas Lord Voldemort de cette manière, siffle-t-il. Tu n'es rien. Un insecte, une vermine. Disparais.

Le chef d'équipe s'approche craintivement et relève son jeune avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce suivi du troisième. Elle se retrouve seule face au monstre et elle n'ose pas relever la tête.

- Où est ton tatouage, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle frissonne, elle sent les larmes à la limite de ses yeux mais elle reste fière. « Ne le défie pas, murmure la voix de Ron dans sa tête. Essaie de rester vivante pour accomplir ta mission. »

- _Réponds_ !

- Je n'ai pas de tatouage.

Il se lève. Il porte une sorte de longue cape de roi, d'un rouge vermillon qui lui vrille les yeux. Il s'empare de ses cheveux et elle étouffe un cri. Il passe un de ses longs doigts fins, blancs comme ceux des cadavres sur sa gorge et brusquement tourne sa tête. Il cherche du regard les trois points placés en pyramide derrière l'oreille, les marques qui prouvent son appartenance à la caste des Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Montre moi ta main.

Elle ne bouge pas. Il se saisit de sa main gauche et elle entend douloureusement ses doigts se briser. Elle se mord les lèvres. _Tu ne m'avais pas dit tout ça, Ron…._

Là encore, il ne voit pas l'œil gravé à même la peau, celui qui montre qu'elle est de Sang-Mêlé et qu'elle obéit au Lord et à ses sujets.

- Tu es une résistante.

Elle garde la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

- Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu n'as pas ton tatouage de Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est grave pour une chienne de ne pas être marquée.

_On dirait que vous parlez de vos Mangemorts…._

- Je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il la gifle et elle se sent partir en arrière. Elle heurte la pierre et ses dents s'entrechoquent, ses mains s'écrasent sous son poids.

- Au cachot.

Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu, l'attrape sous les aisselles et la traîne en dehors de la salle. Elle a le temps de relever la tête pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres regagner son trône et donner un autre ordre à une silhouette noire. Elle le fixe et espère qu'il ressent toute la haine qu'elle a pour lui. _Connard_.

**-x-**

Les portes s'ouvrent et se referment continuellement. Personne n'est venu la voir. On l'oublie. _Tant mieux_. Encore une fois elle se demande pourquoi elle est là, pourquoi elle a accepté, alors qu'elle sait quelle issue l'attend.

Elle repense à Ron et amèrement, le traite de con, de sale con. Elle regrette encore et se demande encore et toujours _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi elle, bordel ?

La porte grince. Cette fois c'est pour elle. Elle se rappelle mentalement ce qu'elle a appris toutes ces années, à Poudlard, à l'AD, au QG de l'Ordre et même sur le terrain pendant les missions.

Une raie de lumière filtre dans sa cellule et elle voit deux bottes juste en face d'elle. Une paire de bottes de belle qualité, couverte de la boue du dehors, du sang des autres. Elle inspire violemment pour ne pas vomir. Elle sent l'odeur du tabac et devine le Mangemort fumer lentement, avec délice. _Tu es un privilégié_.

Il n'y a que ceux qui ont l'oreille d'un dieu qui peuvent fumer pendant la guerre. En cinq ans, elle a fumé une fois, parce qu'elle a trouvé Harry avec sa cigarette, dans un coin de la baraque et qu'il était seul et qu'il s'ennuyait. Il lui a tendu le paquet et elle l'a accepté, consciente de la rareté de la chose.

Elle imagine l'autre, sa cigarette à la main, fumant avec une classe désinvolte, avec calme parce que ce qu'il préfère va arriver. La torture, les cris, les pleurs et peut-être même le viol s'il a de la chance.

- J'aurais cru ne jamais te revoir, Padma Patil.

Elle secoue la tête mais ne dit rien, parce qu'au sein de l'Ordre, on apprend à ne jamais parler en présence de l'ennemi et qu'elle veut que quand les siens penseront à elle, ils se sentent fière de son silence.

Mais il comprend ce qu'elle ne dit pas. _Comment sais-tu_ ?...

- Tu n'es pas Parvati. Ta sœur n'avait pas cette petite mouche juste en dessous de l'œil.

Elle lève lentement la tête parce que maintenant qu'elle y pense, cette voix ne lui est pas inconnue et que même si elle ne le devrait pas, elle se sent flattée qu'un homme ait un jour repéré cette subtile différence avec sa sœur que tout le monde remarquait, que tout le monde trouvait populaire, parce qu'elle osait et papillonnait des cils.

Une femme reste une femme. Elle aime plaire aux hommes et aime quand ils la regardent. _Un Mangemort. C'est un Mangemort_. C'est un homme. C'était, puisque maintenant c'est une bête sauvage, qui tue, qui aime tuer et qui regarde le sang couler avec satisfaction.

Il est grand et solidement campé sur ses jambes. Padma devine qu'ils ont le même âge et ça l'effraie parce que tout le monde sait que les plus âgés sont les plus durs, que ceux entre quinze et vingt ans sont les plus cruels, parce qu'en plein dans la guerre, parce qu'ils n'ont plus d'enfance et ne seront sans doute jamais adultes malgré ce semblant d'air qu'ils se donnent d'être sûrs d'eux et bravaches.

Il porte la cape noire que tout le monde affectionne parce qu'elle permet de se fondre dans la nuit, d'éviter les sorts et donc la mort. Ses cheveux coupés court, son écharpe grise de poussière, son anneau à l'oreille, et ses yeux noirs, tellement noirs qui la dévisagent, qui la scrutent comme un prédateur le fait avant de jouer avec sa victime.

Elle le reconnaît bien sûr. Un jour, ils avaient douze ans, il était venu s'asseoir en face d'elle à la bibliothèque. Les Serdaigle sont réputés intelligents et pour passer le trois quart de leur vie à la bibliothèque. Il a sorti son livre de potions, comme tous Serpentard se doit de le faire, qu'importe le degré d'intérêt qu'il porte à cette matière ; chez un Serpentard, ça ne se fait pas de détester les potions.

Elle faisait son devoir de botanique et n'a pas levé les yeux pour regarder son blason ou la couleur de son écharpe. Qu'importe sa Maison, une Serdaigle est tolérante. Elle allait finir quand elle l'a senti le fixer. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'est-elle enquit poliment, malgré son sang qui bouillonnait. « Rien » a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules. « Tu es très jolie. »

Elle a rougi bien sûr, parce que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon le lui disait. Tout le monde trouvait Parvati belle, avec son sourire éclatant et ses pommettes adorables. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau – hormis cette mouche – et pourtant on ne voyait pas la sage et discrète Padma. Même Ron ne l'avait pas vu au Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Immédiatement, elle repense à Ron et de nouveau, les "_pourquoi moi_" volent dans sa tête. Elle connaît la réponse pourtant. Elle est amoureuse, tout simplement.

.

.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui ?

- De la même façon que Lavande. Stupidement.

Regard blessé, reproche silencieux.

-Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas…. Je respecte Lavande, même dans la mort.

Bref silence.

- Je sais, Padma. Jt'en veux pas. Lavande avait ses raisons. Tu as les tiennes…? Mais prends garde, petite sœur. Ron ne t'aime pas.

- Je sais.

- Il ne t'aime pas comme il n'aimait pas Lavande. Apprends à lui refuser ce qu'il te demandera. Ne fais pas la même bêtise que Lavande, s'il te plaît.

Yeux apeurés. _Je ne mourrais pas Parvati. _

- Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que Lavande.

_Je vais essayer. Je te le promets._

_._

.

Padma regarde l'ennemi droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourne pas les yeux et continue de fumer en silence. Elle se demande un bref et stupide moment, s'il se souvient de l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Elle, oui. Après avoir rougi, elle avait sorti un timide « Merci ». Il lui avait souri gentiment avant de retourner à son devoir.

Trois ans après, il faisait parti de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et la laissait s'enfuir, préférant se rabattre sur les Gryffondor qui fuyaient vers les toilettes. Elle l'avait juste regardé, essoufflée, les yeux agrandis par la peur de se faire prendre. Il ne fumait pas à l'époque, ils avaient quinze ans, mais il était déjà beau, avait une classe innée. Il avait semblé un bref instant hésitant puis s'était détourné, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle pouvait partir, il ne dirait rien.

- Tu me laisserais partir ? Murmure-t-elle, pleine d'un espoir qu'elle sait déjà mort.

- Non.

Elle le savait mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle a essayé, elle a raté. Et pourtant, ça fait mal de s'entendre dire qu'on va mourir, même si c'est implicite, même si ce n'est pas prononcé clairement, tout dans son attitude le lui hurle.

Elle hoche la tête, le regarde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-elle, à mi voix comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Il éclate de rire. C'est un rire grave, pas glacial mais pas non plus chaleureux, un rire qui effraye parce qu'on dirait celui d'un homme adulte, vraiment adulte, et pas un pauvre gosse qui se donne des airs en fumant.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, en tirant sur sa cigarette. Toujours aussi adorablement pathétique dans ta politesse, pas vrai, Patil ?

Elle acquiesce, c'est débile, mais c'est comme ça. Elle se demande si elle peut l'appeler par son prénom mais juge que non. Elle se décide à poser la question, pour remplir la mission pour laquelle elle est venue en Enfer.

- Où est Hermione, Zabini ?

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne répond pas. Il semble réfléchir et Padma croise les doigts.

- Pas là.

- Où est-elle alors ? Insiste-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, Patil.

- Je veux savoir.

Blaise la dévisage et son visage s'éclaire. Il a compris. Il comprend souvent plus vite que les autres. C'est pour cela que le Lord l'apprécie. Son visage se durcit et il fait un pas en avant. Padma sursaute de le voir soudain si proche et recule inconsciemment contre le mur, toujours à même le sol.

- C'est pour ça que t'es là, pas vrai ? Demande Blaise, lentement. Pour retrouver Granger ?

Elle ne répond pas. Il y a deux règles à respecter quand on se fait prendre : si on sait qu'on est fichu et que personne ne viendra nous aider, le suicide est de mise. Un membre de l'Ordre a toujours sur lui une petite pilule de poison. Ou alors, le silence. C'est le plus dur. Parfois on se sur estime, on croit qu'on est fort et qu'on va résister et au final, on crache tout, on pleure parce qu'on trahit mais on continue, on continue parce qu'on veut mourir plutôt que de continuer à souffrir.

- Potter t'a envoyée chercher sa Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ?

Silence. Elle se mort la lèvre et ne dit rien.

- Tu pensais retrouver Granger. Et sortir d'ici.

- Non.

_Menteuse_.

.

.

- Hermione est portée disparue depuis dix jours. Il n'y a plus grand espoir, Harry….

Regard vide de l'enfant Survivant.

- Hermione est vivante, Kingsley ! Espère un peu, au lieu de te laisser abattre !

- Tu n'as pas à répondre à la place de ton meilleur ami, Ron ! Abandonne les recherches, Harry…. Elle est….

- Non ! Harry ! C'est notre meilleure amie ! Tu ne peux pas…. C'est Voldemort, Harry. Il nous a tout pris….

_Nous ?_ _Ne t'inclues pas dans le lot, Ron…._ Visage vide d'expression levé vers lui. Emeraude contre azur.

- Abandonnez les recherches, Kingsley. Concentrez vous sur le front ouest.

- Tu la condamnes !

Silence. Sourire dur du Survivant.

- Avec Voldemort, elle l'est déjà.

.

.

- Tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup pour aider Granger qui n'est même plus là ? Putain, vous avez quoi dans le crâne vous les Serdaigle !?

- Elle n'est plus là ?

Il se tait et la regarde. Les yeux plissés, il réfléchit.

- Tu es venue pour elle, alors.

- Où est-elle partie ?

Dialogue de sourds. Elle ne dira rien s'il ne répond pas. Il pèse le pour et le contre. Elle ne fera rien de ses renseignements. Elle est déjà morte.

- Elle a quitté la Cité hier soir.

Un poids qui tombe dans sa poitrine et qui s'écrase, lui coupant le souffle. _Tout ça pour… rien ?_

- Comment ? Demande-t-elle, la langue brûlante de l'envie de hurler.

- On l'a aidé à s'enfuir, répond Blaise, sans s'appesantir sur le sujet.

- Qui ? Insiste Padma.

Il lui adresse un regard lourd de sous entendus.

- Avec Drago.

- Malefoy ? Murmure-t-elle, estomaquée.

- Ouais, Malefoy. Ce traître. C'était pour elle que tu es venue crever et elle n'est plus là. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Te laisser torturer des jours comme ta copine, ou balancer dès maintenant ?

- Je dirais rien.

- Faudra bien.

Et dans un geste vif et précis, il lui attrape le bras qu'il tire vers lui. Elle crie de surprise. Il met sa cigarette à un centimètre au dessus de sa peau. Elle se calme et le regarde, crispée. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, son poignet bien serré dans sa main. Elle sent ses lèvres trembler mais garde le silence.

- Qui t'envoie ? Potter ? Un des bâtards à sa botte ?

Elle le fixe et il a de très beaux yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire, affirme-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle espère assurée.

- Tu es naïve, fillette. Je le ferais.

- Non. Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle ne se détestent pas.

Il éclate d'un grand rire et roule des yeux.

- Avant, c'était vrai, dit-il après un silence. Mais où vois-tu des Serpentard et des Serdaigle ? Je vois un Mangemort et une des Phénix. Deux camps ennemis. Qui s'entretuent.

- Tu ne le feras pas, répète-t-elle, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- Je suis un Mangemort, Princesse. Un méchant. Attends pas le Prince Charmant, il est déjà parti avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- J'attends pas le Prince Charmant, chuchote-t-elle.

- Tu espérais quoi en débarquant ici ? Continue-t-il, en ignorant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Trouver Granger et dégager ensuite ? Je le ferais, parce qu'on me l'a fait.

- L'Ordre ne fait pas ça ! S'exclame Padma, choquée.

Il la fixe avec intensité et lâche son bras. Elle le serre contre sa poitrine, frissonnante. Blaise remet sa cigarette à la bouche et ouvre sa cape. Il soulève un de ces pulls grossièrement tricotés, mais qui tiennent chaud l'hiver et remonte sa chemise bleue. Il y a de petits ronds noirs qui se confondent avec sa peau foncée.

- L'Ordre ne fait pas ça, dit-elle, de nouveau.

- Ceux de Princeton le font.

Silence.

- Ah. Oui. Ils sont assez indépendants.

- C'est Smith qui est à leur tête.

Elle se tait. _Ne pas parler. N'ouvre pas la bouche. Tu vas laisser passer quelque chose._

- Je le sais. J'y ai passé un mois, y a six semaines. Je le sais, je te dis, reprend-il alors qu'elle se mue dans un silence buté. Il me brûlait avec sa cigarette, ce connard. Les Mangemorts ont fait une percée dans leurs défenses et j'ai pu dégager. La moitié des Phénix ont réussi à filer. Ce pauvre Smith n'a pas eu cette chance.

- On a retrouvé son corps. Tu l'as tué ?

- Il méritait.

- Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça, Blaise.

Il hausse les épaules. « Rien à foutre », clame son attitude. Il lâche sa cigarette par terre et l'écrase sous sa botte.

- Le Lord ne croit pas que tu es une Sang-Pur.

- Je m'en fous.

- Pas lui. Il pense que tu lui as menti. Il va te faire exécuter.

Son cœur se serre et l'image de sa sœur s'imprime dans sa tête. Ron la suit et encore une fois elle le maudit. _Sale con._

_._

_._

- Alors, Padma ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu acceptes ?

Silence pensif, doutes persistants.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle est vivante, Ron ?

- Certain. C'est ma meilleure amie.

_C'est bien plus, Ron_.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sourire reconnaissant, soulagé.

- T'introduire dans la Cité noire, à l'est. Les forces de l'Ordre vont être mobilisées à l'ouest. Tu n'auras rien à craindre d'eux.

- Et les Mangemorts ?

Silence pesant.

- Fais-toi prendre par les jeunes au nord de la Cité. Ils te conduiront à Voldemort.

- Et s'il me tue ?

- Il ne te tuera pas.

Faux air dégagé. _Menteur_.

- Et de là, je me renseigne pour savoir où se trouve Hermione ?

- D'après ce que je sais, les prisonnières sont prises en tant qu'esclaves. Elles nettoient le sol, ce genre de choses. Tu rencontreras Hermione.

_Ton plan est foireux, Ron ! Un otage comme Hermione ne nettoie pas le sol. Un otage comme Hermione est torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ce qu'il sait, jusqu'à que le Lord se lasse et l'achève._

- Tu acceptes ?

_Apprends à lui dire non, Padma. Ne fais pas la même erreur que Lavande. Apprends à refuser._

- J'accepte.

- Rendez-vous à l'aube devant la porte bleue. J'aurais les plans pour te permettre de trouver les jeunes de Voldemort. Dors un peu, en attendant.

.

.

Tomber sur des jeunes. Sur ce coup, elle a eu de la chance. Un peu. Le plus jeune avait douze ans, le plus vieux dix neuf ans. L'autre devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Des gosses. Elle a débarqué comme ça, au milieu de la rue. Ils l'ont désarmée, par réflexe, instinctivement. Stupidement. Elle aurait été un des leurs, un supérieur, les pauvres se faisaient buter sur place. Le plus vieux l'a fouillée après l'avoir stupéfixiée. Elle a senti ses mains s'attarder sur sa poitrine et sur ses fesses et elle a eu envie de lui gueuler « Connard » mais elle n'a pas osé. Elle devait arriver jusqu'à Voldemort en un seul morceau.

Le type l'a relevée et l'a fourguée dans les bras de l'adolescent de quinze ans, pendant que le gosse la tenait en joue. « On l'envoie dire bonjour au Maître. » Les deux plus jeunes n'ont rien dit. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient le Maître, alors ils étaient fiers.

Et maintenant, elle est là, affalée dans une cellule, face à Blaise Zabini, Mangemort fidèle de Voldemort. Et ce salaud vient de lui annoncer sa mort imminente.

- Tu vas me torturer ? Demande-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Il ne répond pas et son silence plus qu'autre chose l'effraie. Elle se sent frissonner, trembler et elle se mord les lèvres pour ne rien lui montrer.

- Je veux pas mourir, dit-elle encore à voix basse.

- Personne ne veut mourir, Patil, réplique-t-il, d'un ton dur.

- J'ai ma sœur. Je lui avais promis que je ne mourrais pas. Je lui avais promis.

- On est en guerre. Les promesses ne sont jamais tenues et surtout pas celles là.

Elle hoche la tête et sa vision se brouille. _Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas, pas devant lui…. _Elle garde la tête baissée et elle sent son regard peser sur elle. Elle pense à Parvati, sa jumelle, sa moitié qui ne lui ressemble pas tellement, en fin de compte. On aurait pu croire Parvati et Lavande sœurs, avec leur grands sourires adressés aux garçons, leur mine de conspiratrice, leurs battements de cils et leurs regards langoureux.

Padma entendait souvent parler de sa sœur dans les couloirs. Pas toujours que en bien, bien sûr. « Les Glousseuses, les Godiches. » Un jour, elle se souvient, une Poufsouffle était venue la voir à la bibliothèque, les yeux furieux. « Ta sœur est une conasse ! » Padma n'a rien dit. Elle n'a pas demandé pourquoi. Elle a juste regardé la pauvre fille. « C'est ma sœur, a-t-elle murmuré. Je l'aime comme ça. » L'autre a trépigné sur place, se demandant visiblement si une gifle ferait l'affaire. Mais on ne gifle pas les doux Serdaigle, pas même de la part d'une Poufsouffle haineuse.

Padma était allée voir sa sœur le soir. Parvati se mettait du noir autour des yeux. « Oh, tu sais, les Poufsouffle sont des imbéciles. Te prends pas la tête, Pad ! Je mets du bleu, tu penses ? » Padma lui a dit qu'elle était très jolie même avec du brun sur les paupières et elle a fui la chambre des Gryffondor. Elle a bousculé Hermione Granger qui montait l'escalier et l'a saluée distraitement.

C'est étrange de penser à ça, à ce moment. On dit que quand on va mourir, notre vie défile devant nos yeux, comme un long film dont on connaît chaque seconde.

- Blaise ?

Il n'a pas bougé et la regarde.

- Je vais mourir rapidement ?

- Je sais pas.

- J'aimerais que tu envoies une lettre pour moi.

- On ne fait pas les dernières volontés, ici, Princesse, crache Blaise.

- S'il te plaît ?

Il secoue violemment la tête. Il sort son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en met une dans sa bouche. Il tire lentement dessus et ça le calme, ça lui fait oublier qu'il va devoir cogner. Au moment, où il va s'avancer, où il va lui mettre un coup dans l'estomac pour lui faire comprendre que tout est sérieux, que ce n'est pas un jeu, on tape contre la porte en bois et un môme entre.

Blaise se tourne vers lui, méprisant.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur, dit-il, d'une voix craintive en levant de grands yeux de biches sur lui. Mais le Maître veut vous parler. Il veut connaître les derniers rapports sur l'affaire des centaures rebelles de Cambridge.

_Monsieur_…. Padma sent un fou rire nerveux la secouer. Les yeux du gamin glissent sur elle et se plissent. Même Blaise la fixe, sa cigarette à la bouche.

Elle se met à rire, elle hoquette et elle sent les sanglots venir mourir dans sa gorge. La tension se relâche dans son dos, et elle s'affaisse contre le mur. Le gosse jette un coup d'œil à son chef de section mais le voyant impassible préfère ne rien dire.

Et pourtant les yeux de Blaise brûlent de rage. _Foutage de gueule, Princesse._ Il attrape Petit Gris, le messager de son unité qui compte en tout et pour tout seize personnes, seize pauvres gosses âgés de douze à vingt deux ans. Il le pousse en avant et attrape sa baguette qu'il lui plante dans les mains.

Puis, il avance d'un pas, soulève Padma par les épaules et la gifle à toute volée. Elle hoquette et se cogne contre le mur.

- Regarde Petit Gris, comment on fait parler un prisonnier, murmure Blaise sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle frisonne et lève les yeux sur les deux Mangemorts.

- Lève ta baguette, gamin. Tu connais le _Doloris_ pas vrai ? Et ben, y suffit juste de prononcer ce mot, _Endoloris_. Fais le avec délectation, ça marche mieux. Regarde la dans les yeux. Voilà. Lève ta baguette. Et maintenant, à toi. _Endoloris_….

- Blaise…. Chuchote Padma, les yeux agrandis.

- _Endoloris_….

La voix du gosse a tremblé mais l'effet est là. Elle hurle. Elle hurle tellement fort que les larmes coulent sur sa peau et la brûlent comme de l'acide. Son ventre se tord, fait des bonds et la nausée la prend tout entière. Le môme semble terrifié mais il garde la baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Blaise assiste au spectacle, impassible, sa cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts.

Après un moment infini, où Padma a cessé de crier, Blaise lève la main et Petit Gris abaisse sa baguette. Il est blanc comme un cadavre mais ne dit rien. Padma sanglote sur le sol, ramassée sur elle-même.

- C'est bien, Petit Gris. Garde la porte, pendant que je vais parler au Maître de tes exploits.

Et Petit Gris se rengorge parce que ça fait bien de s'entendre dire qu'on va se faire féliciter par le dieu en personne. Ils sortent tous les deux et ferment bien la porte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une autre prisonnière s'échappe….

**-x-**

- Et cette fille, Blaise ?

- Laquelle Seigneur ?

- Cette espionne qui n'a pas de tatouages ?

- Je la fais parler, Seigneur.

- Que venait-elle faire ici ?

Blaise hésite et le Lord le remarque immédiatement. _Ne me cache jamais rien, Blaise !_ Cette voix glaciale qui résonne douloureusement dans sa tête. Alors, il parle, parce que sous ses airs de chef respecté, il craint le Maître et qu'il n'est pas comme Drago, qui lui, n'hésite pas à s'enfuir, à dire merde et à cracher aux pieds du dieu.

- Chercher la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- La… Sang-de-Bourbe ? Répète le Lord.

- Oui, Seigneur. Celle qui… s'est enfuie.

- Je sais, Blaise ! S'exclame le Lord. Mais que venait-elle faire _ici_ ?

Blaise réfléchit un instant et il sait que ce n'est pas au goût du Maître.

- Je crois bien, Seigneur, qu'elle venait la chercher pour s'enfuir avec elle.

- Et comment comptait-elle quitter la Cité ? Fait le Lord, méprisant.

- Je l'ignore Seigneur.

- Et bien trouve ! Quitte à la briser en deux, mais trouve !

Blaise s'incline bien bas. _Oui, Seigneur_….

**-x-**

Sa tête dodeline contre le mur glacial et ses lèvres tremblent de froid. _Tu ne m'avais pas tout dit, Ron_. Elle somnole, la gorge serrée, les yeux brûlants. Elle sent la fièvre qui monte doucement comme un serpent dans son corps.

La porte s'ouvre mais elle n'a pas la force de relever la tête.

- Debout, Patil.

Sa tête est lourde mais elle le regarde de ses yeux cernés de noir. Blaise la fixe sans un mot. Elle ne bouge pas. Alors avec un soupir, il fait un pas et la saisit par le bras. Il la relève et elle n'oppose aucune résistance.

Padma s'adosse contre le mur et s'accroche à un crochet qui en dépasse, les jambes flageolantes. Blaise lui attrape les épaules et commence à la fouiller, à tâter ses vêtements. Sur le coup, elle ne réagit pas mais quand ses mains à lui passent sur ses fesses, elle reprend ses esprits et le repousse.

Il l'ignore et continue.

- Dégage, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il descend jusqu'à ses jambes et lui enlève ses bottes pour y trouver une quelconque arme dissimulée. Il ne trouve rien. Agacé, il se place devant elle et empoigne son visage dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmure-t-elle ne plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Comment comptais-tu t'échapper ?

Elle cille mais ne dit rien.

- Comment comptais-tu t'échapper ? Répète-t-il, en détachant bien ses mots. Parle !

Elle secoue la tête. Alors, la colère le prend et il la gifle. Il remarque bien les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te torturer, menace-t-il.

- Tu l'as déjà fait….

- C'était pas ma baguette, Princesse.

- C'était sur ton ordre….

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'aider à t'enfuir ? Peine perdue, chérie, je ne suis pas Drago.

- Je m'en fous.

Il la jette sur le sol et il entend sa mâchoire claquer contre les pierres. Elle pousse une plainte rauque mais garde la tête baissée.

- De quelle façon comptais-tu t'enfuir ?

Elle ne bouge pas. _Tu m'emmerdes, Patil_. Il se baisse et l'empoigne par les cheveux. Il la tire vers lui et murmure au creux de son oreille.

- Dis le moi, Patil et je te promets que tu mourras rapidement, demain matin….

Elle frémit et ferme les yeux. Alors il la lâche et la regarde ramper difficilement dans un coin, où elle se recroqueville.

- Je veux pas mourir, gémit-elle, dans le noir. Je t'en… supplie….

Il secoue la tête d'un geste brusque et émet un grognement. Puis, sans un mot sort du cachot.

- Je reviens dans une heure, Patil.

La porte claque et le noir prend place.

**-x-**

Quand il est arrivé, elle dormait. Il s'est adossé à la porte et a allumé une cigarette. Il la regarde dormir, et elle ressemble à une vieille poupée de chiffon abandonnée par une enfant. Il ne se souvenait pas que sa peau était aussi foncée, que ses mains étaient si fines.

Il ferme les yeux et il la revoit au bal de Noël lors de leur Quatrième Année. Tellement jolie dans sa robe indienne, avec ses cheveux noirs brillants et longs, terriblement longs. L'idiote était accompagnée par ce méprisable Weasley. C'était triste de voir une fille aussi jolie tenir le bras d'un crétin de Gryffondor.

Avec ses bracelets en or qui cliquetaient, ses ongles soignés, ses yeux mis en valeur par du noir, elle ressemblait à sa sœur Parvati, celle qui avait toujours les garçons à ses pieds. Mais pour Blaise, la plus jolie restait Padma. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était ainsi. Pas qu'il soit un jour tombé amoureux d'elle, ou qu'ils étaient été amis, mais il avait toujours trouvé Parvati, stupide avec ses gloussements de basse-cour et son amie accrochée à son bras.

Et puis, il n'aime pas les Gryffondor. Trop con, trop prétentieux et téméraires. Quand on est intelligent, on choisit toujours la prudence à la bravoure, la ruse à la naïveté, Serpentard à Gryffondor.

Blaise avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à humilier les Gryffondor, à se moquer des Poufsouffle et à respecter les Serdaigle. Surtout cette Serdaigle là. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour à la bibliothèque où il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait rougi et il en avait été fier. Par la suite, il avait appris par Pansy qu'elle se nommait Padma Patil et était originaire d'une des plus grande famille de Sang-Pur d'Inde.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler ensemble en Cinquième Année, sur un projet de Sortilège, ils s'étaient souvent reparlés mais rien dans l'attitude de la studieuse Serdaigle ne laissait penser qu'elle se souvenait de lui et de sa déclaration de petit garçon. Il repensa soudain à l'AD, le groupe interdit qu'avait crée Potter. Saint Potter…. Connard de Survivant. _Tu pourrais pas claquer, histoire de faire cesser la guerre_ ?

Drago, son ami, son bon ami lui avait demandé, ordonné plutôt de faire parti de la Brigade. Il avait accepté bien sûr. Ça faisait genre de porter l'insigne sur sa cape, de voir les Gryffondor le regarder avec mépris et de pouvoir leur enlever des quantités de points. Oui, il avait été salaud, et injuste et tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais quand on a le pouvoir, et qu'on le sait éphémère, on profite un maximum. C'est compréhensible, c'est humain.

Padma bouge et relève lentement la tête. Elle sursaute en l'apercevant dans la pénombre, le bout de sa cigarette brillant comme un petit soleil. Elle remue et entrouvre les lèvres, gercées par le froid et le manque d'eau. Il remarque soudain, sa mâchoires mise en bouillie, et se demande si elle est prête à le supplier de la soigner, si sa foutue fierté de celle qui se bat pour une cause qu'elle croit juste va le lui permettre.

- Tu viens me faire parler ? Demande-t-elle, d'une voix tellement faible….

- J'en déduis que tu ne le feras pas de ton plein gré ?

- Tu peux crever….

Il s'ébroue. Il pleut dehors, les gosses pleurnichent en disant que c'est l'Apocalypse, qu'ils vont tous mourir et qu'ils veulent pas, parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes et que c'est pas leur guerre. Les plus âgés, les chefs de section les font taire, à coups de bottes dans les côtes. « Vos gueules, les mouflets ! » Mais Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, les gamins ont raison et qu'il se prépare un truc, quelque part, chez les divins ou même l'ennemi.

Il éternue et renifle, d'un air sinistre.

- J'ai pas envie de te cogner, Patil.

- Tu as peur de te salir ?

- Entre autre. T'es vraiment pitoyable, tu sais ?

Elle amorce un mouvement pour hausser les épaules, mais une grimace tord son visage poussiéreux, où les larmes ont tracé des sillons plus clairs. Il soupire, sort sa baguette et s'approche d'elle. Elle se tend et frémit, attendant visiblement le _Doloris_ qui ne vient pas. Il pointe sa baguette sur son visage et murmure un charme.

Une douce chaleur enveloppe son menton et elle sent dans un craquement, sa mâchoire se remettre en place. Il se recule, insondable et elle passe fébrilement sa main à l'endroit soigné. Puis, elle replie ses jambes contre son ventre et y pose son menton.

- Me dis pas merci, Princesse.

- Je suppose que tu as fait ça pour que je puisse te répondre quand tu me tortureras. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je remercierais mon futur bourreau.

- Tu as failli devenir ma femme, tu sais ?

Elle s'étouffe et le regarde, ahurie, choquée qu'il lui dise ça sur ce ton désinvolte, ce ton indifférent, alors qu'ils sont en guerre et qu'il va bientôt la torturer.

- Tu racontes des conneries ! S'écrie-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

- Le dernier mari de ma mère me cherchait une épouse parmi les Sang-Pur. Pas chez les anglais, parce que c'est bien connu qu'ils sont tous liés plus ou moins par un oncle ou une cousine et que chemin faisant, dans une dizaine d'années, il seront tous décérébrés. Pas en Espagne parce que mon père était espagnol, ni au Portugal, parce que les espagnols n'aiment pas les portugais, ni même en France, parce que ma mère trouve les français trop pâles et trop arriérés. Elle a toujours voulu avoir des petits-enfants à la peau foncée, mate et pas cette chose transparente qui faisait la fierté des Malefoy. Il ne restait que l'Italie, mais la famille de ma mère en a été bannie, il y a plus d'un demi-siècle pour des raisons que je connais pas tout à fait.

- Viens en au fait….

- Ma mère a beaucoup réfléchit et c'est quand, elle a vu dans la Gazette le nom de Parvati Patil, cavalière de Harry Potter au bal, qu'elle a enfin réagi.

Et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était entre dans le bureau de sa mère, où elle l'attendait, magnifique dans son fauteuil. Il avait pris place face à elle, les mains posées sur les genoux, le dos très droit. « Tu connais les sœurs Patil, mon chéri ? » Il avait dit oui et sa mère avait souri, satisfaite. « Ce sont bien les filles de Saïnathan et Âtralarasi Patil ? Les Princesses d'Orient ? » **(1)**

Il avait de nouveau hoché la tête, sans savoir que dans leur pays d'origine, la presse les surnommait bien ainsi. Les Princesses d'Orient. Par leur sang pur, leur famille et leur palais, elles avaient tout l'air de princesses. « Et dis moi, Blaise…. Laquelle est la plus jolie ? » A cet instant, il avait compris. Il avait compris que sa mère comptait lui faire épouser une des jumelles indiennes.

« Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, vous savez, Mère. » Elle avait grimacé et insisté. « Parvati est de Gryffondor et Padma de Serdaigle. » Un large sourire avait éclairé le visage de sa mère. C'était donc réglé. Il ne restait plus qu'à contacter Saïnathan Patil en Inde et le mariage serait célébré en août de leur fin d'étude.

Blaise s'était levé. Ariela Zabini l'avait regardé saluer et sortir. Elle l'avait rappelé juste avant qu'il passe la porte. « Et pour toi, mon chéri…. Quelle est la plus jolie ? » Il lui avait tiré la langue et s'était éclipsé, accompagné du rire moqueur et tendre de sa mère.

Il la regarde et lui raconte. Padma écarquille les yeux et refuse de le croire.

- Tais-toi, gémit-elle. Laisse moi.

- Jte laisserais pas Princesse. N'oublie pas que c'est la guerre.

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant pleuré. La dernière fois, c'était pour Ron, la fois d'avant pour sa sœur, disparue depuis plus de treize heures, encore avant… pour Ron. Un fou rire la prend malgré ses larmes et la voilà qui se tort sur le sol, les joues mouillées. _Ron aussi est un Sang-Pur !_ Elle rit. Fort, de plus en plus fort. Le visage de Blaise se décompose et il l'empoigne violemment.

Ses omoplates cognent contre le mur et elle s'étrangle, ravale ses rires et ses larmes. Elle le fixe, plus effrayée qu'elle ne le voudrait.

- Tu crois que je mens, Patil ? Gronde-t-il, les yeux plissés. Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Surtout quand je dis la vérité.

- Jveux pas t'épouser, gémit-elle.

- Oh, mais aucun problème Princesse, chuchote-t-il, en se penchant vers son oreille et son corps l'effleure. Tu vas mourir demain.

Elle frissonne et ferme les yeux. Le souffle de Blaise la caresse, et c'est chaud, ça chatouille et elle déteste ça. Elle recule la tête et grimace. Blaise la regarde mais ne dit rien, se contente de sourire, de se moquer d'elle.

- Je viens te chercher demain, Patil, dit-il, en la lâchant lentement. Je te montrerais la salle de torture. Le Lord a des moyens très efficaces de faire parler les prisonniers.

- Non….

- Non quoi, Princesse ? Demande-t-il, avec son sourire railleur.

- Me torture pas, supplie-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi, Princesse ? Tu refuses de parler. C'est un choix. Du coup, demain…. On va rire.

Il se détourne d'elle et pose sa main sur la poignée. _Trois, deux, un…._

- Y avait qu'Hermione qui pouvait s'enfuir.

Il se fige, fait semblant de ne pas entendre. Sa voix est faible, tellement faible qu'il tend l'oreille pour saisir sa phrase. _Y avait qu'Hermione qui pouvait s'enfuir…. Et toi, alors ?_

- J'ai accepté de venir. J'aurais pas dû. Je regrette…. Je regrette, dit Padma, avec comme un sanglot dans la voix. Ron me l'a demandé. Jpouvais pas refuser. Je pouvais pas, répète-t-elle. Tu comprends, Zabini ? Il allait si mal. Il ne pensait qu'à Hermione, tout le temps, tout le temps. Et Harry qui avait ordonné de cesser les recherches. Ron le lui reprochait !

- C'était stupide de venir, Patil, fait-il remarquer sans se retourner. C'était stupide.

- Je sais, lance-t-elle, d'une voix lasse. Je sais bien. Ron est venu me trouver, il y a… deux jours ? Trois ?

- Tu es ici depuis deux nuits.

- Ah. Trois jours alors. J'étais… je ne peux pas te le dire…. Il est arrivé et il m'a regardée… travailler. Et il m'a demandé. Si j'étais prête. Si j'étais prête à aller chercher Hermione.

- Pourquoi toi ?

Elle ne répond pas. Alors, lentement, il se retourne et la regarde. Elle a la tête baissée, et ses cheveux, tellement beaux dans son souvenir, tellement brillants, pendent devant son visage creusé par les privations, par la guerre. Elle relève doucement les yeux et croise son regard.

- Tu étais amoureuse de lui.

Elle sourit. C'est douloureux, ça poignarde, parce que c'est pas un vrai sourire, c'est juste l'effort d'une gosse, d'une gosse parmi tant d'autre, qui fait semblant.

- Parvati m'avait dit d'apprendre à dire non. J'ai pas réussi. Et je savais….

Elle agite la tête, ses poignets maigres enserrent sa tête et elle crie, désespérée.

- Je le savais que j'allais mourir ! Ron me l'avait fait comprendre ! Je savais…. Je savais.

.

.

Silence angoissant, nuit avortée. Murmures.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de me faire sortir après ?

Regard désarmant de sincérité.

- Non.

Hochement de tête. _Je comprends. Jvais mourir, alors ?_ Mais pas un mot n'est dit. Elle s'empare de la carte qui marque l'emplacement de la Cité noire, lieu où niche Lord Voldemort et sort dans la rue de derrière. La nuit l'engloutit et elle n'a plus que les souvenirs pour l'accompagner.

.

.

Il ne fait pas un geste et continue de la fixer, attendant patiemment qu'elle poursuive. Elle va tout lâcher. Elle va tout raconter, parce que la pauvre est emplie de rancoeurs, parce que celui qu'elle aime l'a balancée chez l'ennemi, sans aucun remords et que son cœur est brisé. Elle lui en veut au Weasley. Terriblement.

- Il s'était plongé dans les livres, tu sais. Pour Hermione. Il avait trouvé le moyen de la faire revenir. Mais il fallait sacrifier. Et il a demandé à la première conne qui est passée…. Et c'était moi, cette conne….

- Quel était ce moyen ?

On dirait qu'elle sort d'une transe. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, le regarde, comme horrifiée et se laisse glisser sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais… murmure-t-elle, pour elle-même. Qu'est-ce que je fais….

Blaise reprend un masque froid et coupe, tranchant, méchant.

- Alors ? Ce putain de moyen ?

- Jte dirais rien.

- Pardon ? Grogne-t-il.

- Jte dirais rien ! Hurle-t-elle, les traits tirés de colère. Va crever ! Jdirais rien !

Blaise commence à perdre son sang-froid. Il sent son bras trembler d'envie d'empoigner sa baguette. Il préfère le _Doloris_ aux coups. Plus excitant. Plus amusant. Il inspire et expire avec calme. Les nouveaux sanglots étouffés de Padma ne l'aide pas.

- Jdirais rien, répète-t-elle. Je balancerais pas…. Jsuis pas comme ça….

Elle a entouré ses genoux de ses bras et se balance d'avant en arrière, les yeux clos. Blaise la dévisage. Son nez coule. C'est moche. Ce n'est plus la jolie fille des couloirs de Poudlard, avec ses livres, son sourire poli et ses étoiles plein les yeux. Là, c'est une gosse, avec des larmes grossières, de la poussière sur les joues, des cernes noires sous les yeux. C'est laid. C'est repoussant.

- Tu es cinglée, murmure-t-il.

Et il comprend, bien sûr qu'on puisse devenir fou. Il se souvient lui, quand il était enfermé à Princeton, dans l'unité de Smith. Les cris dans sa tête, les brûlures dans son corps et cette haine, si forte, qui montait comme une fièvre, qui incendiait tout, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. La souffrance, les rires des Phénix, leurs cigarettes à la bouche. Ces clopes qu'ils collaient tout contre sa peau et ses hurlements à lui, ses trous noirs quand il s'évanouissait.

Il est devenu fou, lui aussi…. Il a tout cassé en sortant. Le crâne de Smith n'était plus que bouilli quand il est rentré à la Cité. Et sa fureur n'était toujours pas partie….

- Tu es cinglée, dit-il encore. Tu protéges Weasley alors qu'il t'a envoyé te faire tuer.

- Et toi tu sers Voldemort, alors qu'ils vous envoient tous crever ! Crache-t-elle, en relevant brutalement la tête. Tu crois que c'est mieux, hein ?! Moi, j'ai accepté, par amitié, parce que j'aime ce con de Weasley ! Tu peux pas comprendre. J'étais volontaire. Ose me dire que tu l'es quand tu vas tuer les miens et que tu reviens avec douze mômes en moins dans ton équipe !

Silence. La tension est montée telle une flèche. Elle le défit du regard, hautaine comme il ne l'a jamais vue. Ses yeux ont retrouvé un curieux éclat, détermination ou ferveur, il ne saurait le dire. Elle a légèrement redressé les épaules et lui fait face, les yeux brillants.

Elle a de jolis yeux d'ailleurs. Il se souvient avant, elle mettait un peu de noir autour de ses yeux, tellement peu, parce qu'avec sa peau déjà foncée et ses cheveux noirs, il n'y en avait pas tellement besoin. Ils ont une drôle de teinte vert eau qui l'avait surpris la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il avait juste croisé son regard anxieux à la Cérémonie de Répartition et c'est seulement deux ans plus tard, qu'il avait osé lui parler. « Tu es très jolie. » Il avait eu envie de rajouter « Tes yeux sont magnifiques. » Mais il avait eu peur qu'elle se moque. Il n'avait que douze ans…. Il en a dix huit, maintenant.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux, dit-il avec sérieux.

Et justement ils s'écarquillent, ces yeux. Elle ouvre légèrement la bouche et le fixe. Un frémissement parcourt sa joue et elle se met à sourire, timidement, inconsciemment. Il la regarde et Merlin qu'il la trouve jolie, avec ses grands yeux fatigués, ses muscles tendus, ses fossettes creusées.

Il lui sourit en retour, et c'est tendre, c'est beau. On oublie la guerre, et le froid, les privations, la haine, les autres. Ils se sourient comme deux ados, qui cherchent à s'amuser, qui cherchent le regard des autres, les yeux enflammés de désir, de rire, de sous entendus que seuls les jeunes comprennent parce que c'est de leur âge.

Ils ont dix huit ans et ils sont comme les autres.

Mais la guerre gronde, l'orage éclate et c'est comme une bulle qui se fissure et ils tombent, redescendent brutalement sur terre. Elle, sur le sol, comme un chien et lui, le maître, le supérieur, qui la domine de son ombre immense.

Padma est la première à détourner la tête. Et dans la tête de Blaise, son sang bat à toute vitesse, alors qu'il baisse les yeux pour tenter de retrouver les siens, de se perdre dans son vert pâle, son vert amer de jeune princesse brisée et perdue.

- Aide moi à sortir, Blaise, murmure-t-elle, sans le regarder.

- Je peux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas surtout….

Il hausse les épaules. _Crois ce que tu veux Patil. Rien à foutre de tes rêves, Princesse_. Elle se met à trembler.

- Arrête de pleurer, soupire-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien mais semble se calmer. Elle renifle discrètement et relève la tête.

- Blaise…. Demain… Tu me tueras, pas vrai ?

- C'est pas moi qui décide Princesse.

- Jvoudrais que ce soit toi. Qui me tue.

- C'est pas moi qui décide, répète-t-il, alors que son ventre se tord, comme attaqué par l'acide.

- Ais le courage de le faire.

_Le courage_…. _Jsuis pas un Gryffondor, tu sais_…. De nouveau, elle se détourne et il a beau la scruter, chercher ses yeux, son visage, il ne voit rien, elle reste obstinément tournée vers le mur, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Une nouvelle vague de colère déferle dans sa tête et mu par une soudaine violence, se penche à deux centimètres de sa tête.

- Tu n'as toujours pas dit comment tu comptais filer avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Siffle-t-il, furieux.

- Je pensais que tu avais oublié, Zabini, réplique-t-elle, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. A me faire les yeux doux et des compliments, on aurait presque dit que tu flirtais !

- Pour mieux te soutirer des informations, ma Princesse, souffle-t-il, en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle se fige. Une nouvelle fois, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sa main est à quelques millimètres de sa peau, de sa joue, suspendue dans l'air, hésitante. Le souffle de Padma caresse ses doigts, il frémit et ferme à demi les yeux.

Un temps qui parait infiniment long, un silence, les cris au loin, tellement loin qu'ils semblent irréels. Puis, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, Padma lève le bras et referme sa main sur la sienne toujours immobile. Le contact est brutal, comme une brûlure, une gifle qui fait mal. Ils se regardent, tous les deux, leur main refermée l'une sur l'autre. Puis, doucement, elle l'écarte. Il sent le froid mordre de nouveau sa peau, loin de la chaleur que dégage son visage à elle.

Elle lâche sa main et se recroqueville contre le mur.

- Dégage.

Il sursaute, secoue la tête et se lève, bondit en arrière plutôt. Il recule jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre et sort, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Y a juste cette chose qui remue dans son ventre, qui ricane face à son air perdu et qui mord, qui arrache son cœur.

**-x-**

Elle sent une main qui passe sur son front, une main rugueuse qui lui pince la joue. Elle sursaute dans un cri et ouvre les yeux. Elle ne voit rien, hormis ce noir glacial qui l'entoure.

- Allons ma jolie, renifle une voix. C'est l'heure.

Elle décolle du sol, on la porte sans aucune douceur et elle est sûre d'être comme un sac grossier, un poids mort dans les bras de l'homme qui s'en va la tuer. Elle se raccroche à sa chemise, sa chemise qui pue la sueur, la poussière et le sang.

Alors c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle vomit. Pas grand-chose, puisqu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis ce qu'il semble être des lustres. L'autre jure et la lâche brutalement. Elle s'écrase par terre dans un gémissement et se recroqueville.

- Salope ! Tu m'as gerbé dessus ! Va crever, raclure !

Un coup dans l'estomac qui lui remue tripes et boyaux. Un hoquet qui passe le barrage de ses lèvres serrées. La main lui attrape les cheveux et tire de toutes ces forces. Elle crie avec le peu de voix qui lui reste.

- Arrêtez, souffle-t-elle, de sa voix faible et enrouée. Arrêtez.

Un coup encore, et son nez qui craque, le flot de sang qui se déverse et qui macule son visage. _C'est chaud_. L'autre s'acharne sur elle. Elle hoquette, elle supplie mais il continue, il continue. Et soudain, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, un grognement « Connard » et puis, une ombre qui se penche sur elle.

- Oh ! Patil !

Les bras l'enveloppent, elle tente de se dégager mais il est plus fort. Il passe une main sous sa nuque et la soulève. Elle entrouvre les yeux mais un filet de sang vient obscurcir sa vue. Elle a juste eu le temps de voir ses lèvres remuer.

- Blaise, bredouille-t-elle.

Il passe sa main sur son visage et essuie le sang qui la macule.

- Allez, viens Princesse.

Elle voudrait refuser, se débattre, s'enfuir en courant mais Blaise la soulève et elle quitte le sol. Elle s'accroche à son vêtement, sa cape noire et il referme ses bras sur elle. _Jveux pas mourir_. Il marche à grandes enjambées, dépassant les couloirs, ne rencontrant personne. D'un coup d'épaule, il pousse une porte et ils se retrouvent dehors, sous la pluie battante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmure-t-elle, le nez enfoui dans le pan de sa cape.

Elle entend son cœur qui bat fort dans sa poitrine, qui résonne douloureusement dans sa tête. _Un Mangemort, ça a un cœur_ ? On dirait que oui. Blaise sursaute et se plaque contre le mur. Et son cœur fait une embardé. Elle sourit, tout contre lui, écoutant le concert de leurs deux cœurs.

- Transplane, Princesse.

C'est à elle de sursauter. La voix de Blaise contre son oreille n'est pas un rêve.

- Q… Quoi ? Chuchote-t-elle, fébrile.

- Dégage de là. Je vais dire au Seigneur que Slytwin t'a laissée t'enfuir.

Il la fait glisser et la pose sur ses jambes. Elle vacille et se colle contre lui.

- Quoi… répète-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

Il attrape son menton et la force à croiser son regard. Leurs cheveux à tout deux sont plaqués sur leur front. Padma sent le sang s'enfuir à cause de la pluie qui coule sur son visage. Sa vue se brouille une nouvelle fois et sa tête tourne. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Blaise la retient et la porte. Il traverse la cour rapidement, Padma dans ses bras. Padma qui se sent obligée de dire :

- Tu sais, Hermione devait rentrer. Pas moi.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-t-il, en la serrant étroitement.

- Ron avait trouvé un moyen de la faire revenir. Une sorte de Portoloin…. Il était invisible, n'existait même pas. Il fallait juste que je trouve Hermione. Elle devait dire un mot, un seul et le Portoloin se serait activé, pour l'envoyer jusqu'à Ron.

Elle étouffe un sanglot et mord le tissu de la cape de Blaise. Elle sent ses mains à lui, la serrer, sur son dos, sous ses jambes. Elle a chaud. La pluie dégouline, emportant poussière et sang.

- C'est un salaud, chuchote-t-elle, contre le cœur de Blaise. Il voulait juste Hermione. Je pouvais crever, il aurait rien fait….

- Granger est amoureuse de Drago, dit la voix lointaine de Blaise.

- Tant mieux…. Tant mieux. Il fallait que je trouve Hermione. Il fallait que je la trouve…. Ron m'avait demandé. J'ai dit oui. Tu comprends ? J'aimais Ron…. Et Harry ne pensait qu'à sa meilleure amie. Je devais le faire…. Hermione est un pion important pour l'Ordre. L'âme pensante. Elle seule peut obliger Harry ou Ron à faire quelque chose. On ne dirait pas, mais Harry serait prêt à tout, si Hermione lui disait que c'est essentiel pour mettre fin à la guerre.

- Il l'aime lui aussi ?

- C'est sa sœur…. Rien qu'une sœur.

Elle éternue. Blaise s'est engagé dans un nouveau couloir. Il marche de plus en plus vite. Et elle se sent perdre pied avec la réalité. Elle se noie dans sa fièvre, elle délire, elle balance.

- Tu es chaud….

Le cœur de Blaise fait une nouvelle embardée. Elle sourit, les yeux clos. Elle se sent partir. La main de Blaise qui effleure sa joue la fait sortir de sa torpeur.

- T'endors pas, merde !

Une porte de passée, un escalier de dévalé. Ils sont dehors. Il la tient debout, ses pieds nus dans les flaques. Il la regarde. Elle est trempée, elle frissonne. Elle a froid. Il l'éloigne de lui et des spasmes secouent son corps.

- Blaise…..

Ses lèvres contre les siennes la réveillent. Elle rouvre brusquement les yeux. Il la regarde, sa bouche se presse contre ses lèvres. Elles sont rudes, sèches, gercées. Elle empoigne les pans de sa cape et répond avec ferveur à son baiser. _J'ai froid. J'ai si froid. Et ton cœur, Blaise_….

- C'est un secret, murmure Blaise. Un secret, Princesse…. Ajoute-t-il et son souffle sur sa joue, ses doigts qui caressent son dos. Un secret, répète-t-il, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Un crochet la happe au niveau du nombril. Elle crie de surprise et se sent projeté en arrière, loin du corps brûlant du Mangemort. Elle sent juste le froid glacial l'envelopper et le noir se mettre à régner.

**-x-**

Le béton mouillé du trottoir contre sa joue, ses dents qui claquent, ses doigts qui se crispent sur les quelques brins d'herbes survivants. La peur ardente qui lui dévore les entrailles et la pluie qui fracasse le sol, le vent qui hurle dans les arbres nus, l'orage qui éclate. Et elle, étendue sur le par terre, les yeux clos, se demandant où elle est, comment, pourquoi….

Et la sensation d'un crochet qui lui arrache la peau du ventre, qui lui broie le cœur lui revient en mémoire et elle comprend, enfin. Le Portoloin. Mais vers où ?

Dans un long sanglot, elle inspire de toutes ses forces et l'odeur mouillée de la terre lui soulève l'estomac. Des cris soudain, des pas pesants qui se ruent sur elle. Le bois froid d'une baguette collé contre sa tempe. Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, et le gris du ciel au dessus d'elle lui vrille les prunelles. Une silhouette la surplombe, haute, menaçante, le visage dissimulé derrière le large capuchon.

- Mangemort ? Demande-t-il, d'une voix grondante.

- Je ne crois pas, s'exclame quelqu'un d'autre, un peu en retrait. Elle n'a ni chaussures, ni l'habit Mangemort.

- Harry, murmure-t-elle. Ron…. L'Ordre….

Une main glacée soulève ses cheveux et regardent son oreille, puis sa main, à la recherche du tatouage qui la classe.

- Sang-Pur ou résistante ?

- Les deux, souffle-t-elle, les mains posées sur son ventre endolori. Les deux, par Merlin….

On lui attrape le menton et elle pousse un cri. Un voile s'abat sur ses yeux et elle s'évanouit encore.

**-x-**

Un cœur qui bat en écho au sien. Un torse contre elle, une main dans son dos. _Blaise_ ? Non. La voix est aigue, désagréable. « C'est une membre de l'Ordre. » La phrase est reprise en écho par une dizaine d'autres et monte dans les étages. On la soulève, on la balade et ses jambes cognent contre les murs, ses bras désordonnés frôlent la rambarde d'un escalier.

La tête renversée en arrière, l'esprit vide et brûlant, elle se laisse emporter. Elle sent dans l'atmosphère la fébrilité engendrée par son arrivée. Qui est cette fille, si sale et puante, débarquée par magie dans une rue, près de Princeton ?

Princeton qui a été rasé il y a plusieurs mois et où les quelques rares survivants ont réussi à se cacher du Lord et de ses troupes. On a envoyé des messages pourtant, des messages qu'on a espéré être transmis aux supérieurs, à Harry Potter que personne ne voit jamais parce que trop pris par la guerre et les tactiques à adopter.

On la jette dans un lit, les ressorts grincent et elle hoquette encore parce qu'elle a mal partout. On grogne un « _Episkey_ ! » pour réparer son nez. Une main rude l'attire à elle et la force à avaler un bouillon infâme. « Allons, petite…. Il faut manger ! »

Une voix cassée de mère, qui ne veut que le bien. Alors Padma boit, tousse et se brûle la langue. C'est dégueulasse mais elle n'a pas mangé depuis des lustres, alors elle avale. On la pousse contre les oreillers, la couvre de couvertures informes et on la laisse dormir.

**-x-**

Plus tard, c'est un hurlement déchirant qui la réveille en sursaut. Terrifiée, elle se redresse, la vision floue, la bouche amère. Une main fébrile qui sent bon passe sur son visage, effleure sa peau, pour y essuyer le sang que personne n'a pris la peine de faire disparaître. Une meute qui débarque dans la chambre minuscule, les personnes qu'elle entend sans reconnaître qui se pressent à son chevet.

Et cette main qui ne la lâche plus, les questions qui flottent dans l'air. Tu es de retour, Padma ! Merlin, tu vas bien ? Apportez de quoi boire, immédiatement ! Et Hermione, Padma ? Tu l'as vue Hermione ?

Ca c'est Ron. Elle ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Ils sont tous là, à la regarder, anxieux, terrifiés par son état. La crinière rousse de Ron les surplombe tous, l'air inquiet de Harry, dont les yeux brillent malgré le capuchon et les larmes de Parvati qui la serre contre elle.

- Elle s'est enfuie, arrive-t-elle à articuler. Malefoy. Le… Prince Charmant….

On ne lui en demande pas plus. Le visage de Ron reflète incompréhension, avec ses sourcils froncés, mais pas le soulagement de la revoir en vie. Elle se remet à pleurer. Les doigts propres de sa sœur caresse ses cheveux sales et gras, elle a posé son menton sur son crâne coagulé de sang, et garde son visage contre sa poitrine. Parvati sanglote et la serre contre elle. Padma s'accroche avec désespoir au cou de sa sœur. Ses larmes coulent dans son cou et elle entend le cœur de sa jumelle. _Tu n'es pas Blaise_….

- Pleure pas, petite sœur…. Articule Parvati en séchant ses larmes.

Et dans un hoquet entre le rire et la plainte, Padma rétorque de cette voix faible et cassée qu'elle craint de garder toute sa vie :

- Jsuis l'aînée, Paty….

Le visage sérieux de Parvati se penche sur elle et ses doigts tracent le contour de sa joue.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Padma….

Puis, d'une voix autoritaire qu'on ne lui connaît pas, elle se retourne vers les autres et ordonne, avec calme mais sur un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique.

- On dégage d'ici. J'embarque Padma chez nous.

- Chez vous ? Répète Ron, toujours ébranlé du retour de Padma et de la fuite d'Hermione.

- En Inde, approuve Parvati en se levant, emportant Padma contre elle. C'est fini vos conneries. Tu as fini d'envoyer ma sœur se faire tuer, Ron. Lavande ne t'a pas suffi peut-être ?

Les oreilles de Ron virent au rouge, et il fait un pas en avant, furieux, haineux.

- J'ai envoyé personne se faire tuer, Parvati ! Aboie Ron. Lavande s'est faite tuer parce qu'elle n'a pas été assez prudente et ta sœur a….

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, coupe Padma, furieuse. Tu as demandé à Lavande mener une mission suicide ! Et tu envoies ma jumelle crever chez Voldemort !

Ron s'apprête à répliquer, à dire que non, Padma s'est faite attraper toute seule, qu'il n'y est pour rien mais Harry lève une main, silencieux et on s'arrête, les souffles haletants.

- On retourne au QG, dit-il. Donne la moi.

Parvati semble hésiter mais que peut-il arriver à sa petite soeur chérie, dans les bras du Survivant ? Harry la prend contre lui, fraternel, brûlant d'envie de la remercier d'avoir été cherché Hermione, même si elle ne l'a pas retrouvée.

Padma se débat, tente de le griffer, elle veut dormir, qu'on la laisse enfin, loin de la guerre et de ses soucis. Elle ne fait pas le poids. On la soulève. Parvati ne lâche pas sa main. On l'enveloppe dans une grande couverture grise, vieille mais qui tient chaud. Harry passe un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et la porte, comme une princesse. Comme Blaise un peu plus tôt.

- Comment es-tu revenue ? Questionne Harry, alors qu'ils descendent l'escalier.

- Jme souviens plus….

Elle ne va rien lui dire. Elle ne balance pas, de toute manière, à aucun des deux camps, dont elle ne veut pas faire parti. Elle ne veut plus être mêlée à la guerre, juste partir, s'envoler jusqu'à leur palais en Inde, où les gens sourient de leurs dents blanches, de leurs yeux sombres et rieurs.

Elle ne dira pas que Blaise l'a aidée, qu'il lui a fabriqué un Portoloin en direction de Princeton où il était sûr de trouver des membres de l'Ordre. Elle ne dira pas non plus que c'est à cause de Ron qu'elle s'est faite attraper par les Mangemorts et que ce n'est pas une erreur de débutante, que les Mangemorts n'ont pas été plus malins que d'habitude.

Harry n'insiste pas. Le pseudo guérisseur qui a passé sa main sur son front, qui lui a refilé des cachets infâmes de Moldus, a dit « Etat de choc » et on ne plaisante pas avec ça, même s'il a balancé ça au hasard, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parle. Harry s'engouffre dans la cheminée et crie « 12, Square Grimmaur ! ».

Le tourbillon qui la fait vomir, la chaleur qui lui monte à la tête, plus forte que la fièvre. Parvati arrive juste après et se précipite sur elle, pour attraper sa main. Harry l'ignore et quitte la cuisine, à grands pas, son capuchon rejeté en arrière.

Padma gémit, malmenée, souffrante, le dos en compote, le nez douloureux et son cœur… qui hurle et pleure, qui appelle celui de Blaise. Elle frissonne, violemment, Harry la serre plus fort et elle s'accroche à sa chemise.

_Blaise_ ?... Chut, Princesse, murmure la voix rauque de Blaise contre son oreille. C'est un secret, n'oublie pas….

Elle ferme les yeux, entend simplement les suppliques de Parvati qui lui demande de ne pas mourir, le souffle saccadé de Harry contre sa joue, alors qu'il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers. _Dors, Padma_….

**-x-**

Soixante douze heures plus tard, elle regarde défiler les paysages enneigés de Russie. La joue contre la fenêtre glacée, les yeux vides et cernés et Parvati, endormie sur son épaule, son bras qui la serre un peu mollement, maintenant qu'elle dort.

Le Magicotrain, un dérivé du Magicobus pour les grandes distances, s'arrête encore dans un petit village mort, où seules les colonnes de fumées sortant des cheminées prouvent qu'il y a encore de la vie. Parvati remue, Padma lui jette un regard, désintéressée, vide, sans aucune émotion.

En face d'elle, elle regarde une mère qui discute avec ses enfants. Elle se redresse, douloureuse. Vêtue de haillons, la femme chantonne une berceuse au petit garçon serré contre elle. Sa fille, la tête sur ses genoux se tait et écoute silencieusement, presque religieusement la voix tendre de sa mère.

Padma rencontre soudain les yeux bruns de la gamine, délicieusement vides sur son visage barbouillé de crasse. _Vous fuyez la guerre vous aussi_ ? Mais elle ne demande pas, ça ne la regarde pas. Alors elle se remet bien et regarde par la fenêtre. Ils ont changé de paysage, un climat plus chaud. L'Inde ? Déjà ?

La tête de Parvati glisse sur sa poitrine et elle soupire de contentement en rencontrant les battements de son cœur. Padma l'oublie déjà, ses pensées s'éloignent. Elle repense à l'arrivée d'Hermione, le lendemain de son retour à elle. A la limite de l'hystérie, apparaissant comme ça dans la grande cuisine du QG de l'Ordre, où des dizaines de baguettes étaient tournées vers elle, Drago Malefoy collé contre elle, hagard, perdu. Elle l'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et au fond, Padma la comprenait. Harry est arrivé, Ron sur ses talons. Il a exigé la venue des quelques vrais guérisseurs à son service, alors que Ron s'élançait vers elle, le visage tiré douloureusement. Hermione l'a serré, en pleurs, la poitrine secouée de spasmes, sans pour autant lâcher Malefoy. Padma les a regardés s'étreindre, le duel visuel de Malefoy et Ron et elle a eu envie que Ron perde, qu'il s'écrase enfin et laisse Hermione vivre.

Elle s'est levée, toujours vacillante et Parvati s'est précipitée pour la retenir au cas où elle tomberait. « Je veux aller dormir. » Sa sœur l'a accompagnée, l'a aidée à se mettre au lit. Elle lui a doucement caressé le front et chuchoté « Tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai, Padma ? Tu ne me diras pas comment tu as fini chez les Mangemorts, ni le nom de celui qui t'a brisée. » Padma a planté ses yeux malades dans ceux de sa sœur et a soufflé tout doucement « Jamais. » Et Parvati est sortie, peut-être secrètement blessée du peu de confiance que sa jumelle lui portait.

_Jte balancerais pas Blaise._ C'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire. Ces quelques jours, seule et terrifiée dans une grande cellule noire l'ont changée. Après tout ne dit-on pas qu'Azkaban change un homme ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas les Détraqueurs pour la surveiller, mais pour elle c'était tout comme. Après tout, elle connaissait Blaise. Elle le connaissait depuis sept ans et il n'a pas hésité pourtant à la frapper, à lui faire du mal.

Elle lui en veut, au fond, parce que maintenant qu'elle a rejoint les siens, sa sœur chérie qu'elle aime tant, elle se dit que peut-être elle aurait été mieux morte, loin du calvaire de la guerre. Parce que sa sœur a toujours été la plus futile, la plus coquette, la délaissant pour Lavande et que maintenant que sa meilleure amie n'est plus là, ce sera elle, Padma, la victime, la poupée à coiffer, à maquiller avec laquelle on gloussera devant les garçons.

Elle renifle, se serre d'avantage contre la fenêtre, loin de la chaleur que dégage le corps de sa sœur.

De longues heures passent et l'Inde n'apparaît toujours pas. Ils traversent le Kazakhstan, l'Uzbekistan, et tous ces autres pays que si peu connaissent, dont les noms s'emmêlent dans la tête des Occidentaux. Parvati baille, grogne et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redresse, ensommeillée et adresse un tendre sourire à sa sœur.

- Tu as dormi ?

- Oui.

Elle ment bien sûr. Comment pourrait-elle retrouver le sommeil ? Devant elle, la gamine a toujours les yeux grands ouverts et Padma se demande ce qui peut la laisser ainsi éveillée, quelles horreurs la hantent encore.

- J'ai prévenu nos parents de notre retour. Ils sont si heureux.

Padma lui sourit mais s'abstient de répondre. Parvati continue de parler, toute seule, les yeux illuminés. Padma l'aime sa sœur, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Même quand,elle lui demande avec cette curiosité mal placée, que Padma déteste et qui faisait de Parvati une de ces poules qui savent tout sur tout et sur tout le monde :

- Dis, Padma…. Tu es toujours amoureuse de Ron ?

- Non.

- Tu fais bien. C'est un imbécile.

- Oui.

Elle ne dit pas que c'est pour Ron qu'elle s'est laissée attraper, que sa capture n'était pas un hasard, ni même un accident. Parce qu'elle déteste Ron, elle a envie de le laisser culpabiliser quand les autres parleront de la pauvre Padma qui s'est faite torturer par les Mangemorts, cette si jolie Serdaigle pourtant prudente qui n'a pas vu les loups venir.

Et dans les yeux de Ron, il y aura cette lumière coupable qui lui donnera envie de rire aux éclats.

* * *

**(1)** Si mes sources sont bonnes Saïnathan signifie 'Seigneur Juste' et Âtralarasi signifie 'Reine de Patience'.  
'Princesses d'Orient' parce que pour moi les soeurs Patil sont des Sang-Pur et leur famille est connue et reconnue en Inde.

* * *

Hum. J'ai l'impression que tout ça, c'est un peu OOC. Enfin non. Je sais pas **xD** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Padma, alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à la cerner. Jvoulais pas la rendre trop courageuse, ni la faire tenir tête trop longtemps. Enfin, c'est pas Hermione quoi. Alors j'ai préféré... la rendre plus vulnérable mais tout en la montrant.. combattive ? Ouai. Enfin bref **:)**

Je tiens à préciser qu'au départ, j'avais en tête une fin bien plus horrible. Mais bon Anadyomede m'avait demandé de faire une fin 'happy-end' (Okay, j'ai conscience que c'est pas du tout happy comme fin** :p**) Enfin, c'est le moins noir que j'ai pu faire. Jsuis complètement sadique comme fille, je sais bien.

Vous pouvez le remarquer : Un HGDM en fond. Hé hé. On ne change pas comme ça **;)** Sinon Ron parait un peu salaud mais lui est amoureux de Hermione et la fin justifie les moyens. Elle est bien plus importante que Padma pour l'Ordre. Alors autant sacrifier une pour sauver l'autre même si rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Je ne pense pas qu'on peut dire que Blaise ou Padma sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Déjà Padma s'est sentie trahie par Ron qu'elle aimait et qui l'a balancée chez les méchants. Ensuite, pour elle, Blaise n'avait aucune raison de la faire souffrir. A Poudlard ils s'entendaient bien, il l'avait aidée à échapper à Ombrage. Pour elle, elle devait se dire que... qu'elle ne craignait rien face à lui. Elle serait tombée sur un autre Mangemort, ça aurait été différent. Elle aurait peut-être mieux accepter de mourir. Mais, là, c'est sûr que ça fait plus mal.

Blaise ne pensait pas retomber sur elle un jour. Juste qu'il l'aimait bien à Poudlard, parce qu'elle était Serdaigle, calme et posée et qu'il avait plusieurs fois eu affaire à elle. Peut-être que tout ça a ébranlé ses convictions...

Je pensais aussi faire une suite. J'avais commencé, y a pas mal de temps et j'aimais bien mon intrigue. Ca aurait noir, après la guerre et Padma aurait eu à guérir ses blessures morales. Elle aurait changé, ne serait plus la douce Serdiagle mais plutôt un mélange de cynisme, de dégoût d'elle-même et des autres. Ouai j'aimais bien mon histoire **:D** Mais bon, actuellement, je n'écris plus rien. J'arrive plus. Alors j'attends. C'est très désagréable comme sensation. Jregarde toutes mes hitoires commencées mais jpeux rien faire pour els finir. Alors cette hypothétique suite attendra que Mrs Inspiration revienne **:)**

Jvous embrasse les gens.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

* * *


End file.
